High Stakes
by Rising Sun et al
Summary: The gang have a discussion on breat implants


The Challenge as posted at the Fan Fiction Challenge at   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ffchallange/   
Okay, here's a challenge. I have recently become aware that a great   
many people think that Catherine Bell has had breast implants. So,   
my challenge is to write a story where, for some reason, Mac, Harm,   
Bud, Harriet, AJ and Tiner get into a conversation about her implants.   
ie: when she got them, why, where, etc. I   
look forward to the results!   
  
NIC  
  
**********************************   
  
High Stakes   
Author: Rebecca rlovew@hotmail.com   
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer – The usual.   
  
After a long week at JAG, the office had moved over to Mc Murphy's   
for some drinks. A little while into the conversation Harm asked,   
"What's the worst bet you ever lost?"   
  
"Where did that come from?" asked Mac.   
  
"I was wondering about your tattoo. Thought it might have been part   
of a bet." answered Harm.   
  
"It was but that's not the worst bet I ever lost." replied Mac.   
  
"What was Colonel the worst bet you ever lost?" asked Admiral   
Chegwidden.   
  
"oh no, I'm not going first tonight, mine has got to be the worst and I   
go last." replied Mac.   
  
"I'll go first" said Harriet. "It was a few years ago, in fact in seems like   
a different life. I was in college."   
  
"Go on Lieutenant." encouraged Harm.   
  
"Well, I was at a friends apartment, she was having a typical college   
party and we were playing darts. After a while things seemed to be   
getting dull so we decided to have a contest. at the end there were   
just three of us left. We all bet that we would win. The losers had to   
perform a strip show on her coffee table. Needless to say, I didn't win   
and ended up stripping down to a pair of panties in the middle of   
about 30 people."   
  
"Harriet" said Bud in disbelief.   
  
" Lieutenant, can't say you didn't have a wild streak in your youth."   
grinned Harm.   
  
"Don't Harriet me, Bud, tell them about how you got your tattoo." said   
Harriet.   
  
"You have a tattoo?" asked Mac in disbelief.   
  
"Yes, Ma'am, got it after a night out with the guys. I was in port on the   
Seahawk and had gone out with a bunch of guys from the ship. We   
divided into teams before we got to the club. The objective for the   
night was to have more guys from your team leave with a woman. All   
members of the losing group had to get a tattoo, winners choice. I   
wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't picked up a woman and the   
team lost but it wasn't me that made our team lose. So the next   
morning after I got in from my roll in the hay, I found out we had lost   
and had to get a tattoo." said Bud.   
  
"Well, what's the tattoo?" asked Tiner.   
  
'I'm not telling." answered Bud, I just had to tell what I lost in the bet it   
what it was."   
  
"Oh honey, you can tell them about the rose on your but." teased   
Harriet.   
  
Bud gave her a horrified look but relented when Mac said. "Neither of   
you have mine topped. I'm sure that my loss changed my viewpoint   
on life and how people view me today. Your turn flyboy."   
  
"I've never lost a bet." he said smugly.   
  
"Yeah right." This time it was the admiral who called his bluff.   
  
"Okay, well, when I was at the Academy I bet all the time with Keeter   
and Sturgis. We would bet on anything. But the most humiliating time   
was during our first class year. We bet on who would be able to   
handle the most drinks one night and the morning after I lost I was   
serenading Diane under her window in the barracks." said Harm.   
  
"I don't believe that was your worst loss but we'll get it out of Keeter   
next time he comes to town." aid Mac with a gleam in her eye. "Okay,   
who's up Tiner or the Admiral."   
  
"I'll go but this is kind of mild compared to all of you." Tiner said   
tentatively.   
  
"Out with it." said Harm.   
  
"Well, I bet on the outcome of a basketball game with Shelly, my   
girlfriend. My team lost and so I had to sneak her into the office and   
take her on my desk."   
  
"Sounds like a mutually beneficial bet" said the Admiral.   
  
"Sir, I have watched enough of you to know not to bet on anything that   
I am not willing to lose and not to bet anything I might later regret."   
replied Tiner.   
  
"Well, mine was just a few weeks ago and it wasn't so much that I   
couldn't win but I had to take myself out before it even began. A few of   
my SEAL buddies were in town a few weeks ago. We headed out to a   
bar and before we got there we decided that we would all try to pick   
up the hottest single woman there." said the Admiral.   
  
"What's the problem I wouldn't have thought you would have any   
trouble picking up a woman." said Mac with a smile. She and Harriet   
were exchanging a knowing look.   
  
"The problem was who they choose out. There were five of us and   
since I was outvoted besides agreeing with them that they had chosen   
the best looking woman in the bar. I couldn't even try. As it was none   
of them could pick her up so we all headed back to my place and   
shaved our chests." said the Admiral.   
  
Mac and Harriet burst out laughing.   
  
"Sir, why couldn't you pick up the woman." asked Bud.   
  
"She was in my chain of command Lieutenant," replied the Admiral.   
  
With that admission Mac and Harriet laughed even harder.   
  
"You have a problem with that Mac." asked Harm.   
  
"Nope, just remembering something." said Mac with a broad smile.   
  
Admiral Chegwidden sighed as he looked at her, "I take it you told   
Harriet about your evening."   
  
"Yes, sir I couldn't resist. It was quite a night, lets just say you have   
some creative friends."   
  
"You, Mac, they were trying to pick you up.' said Harm.   
  
"What's the matter, can't believe I was the `hottest woman' I believe   
you said Admiral in the bar, or you can't believe they didn't succeed."   
said Mac with a sharp voice. "Well, I guess its my turn."   
  
"Wait a minute I want to hear more about this night at the bar."   
protested Harm.   
  
"You have a choice my night at the bar with the SEALs or my worst   
loss in a bet, but I am not telling both." answered Mac.   
  
"I for one want to hear about your bet not mine." said the Admiral.  
  
"I already know about the night, I want to hear about the bet where   
you lost and your punishment was worse than a tattoo." said Harriet.   
  
"Well then I guess your outvoted Harm." said Mac. " I was in law   
school. We had just finished our last final of the first semester and a   
whole group was going out. Well, we were having a party at one of the   
girls' apartment, co-ed of course. I felt I was safe for a bet after all I   
was the only sober one in the bunch little did I know how our game   
would get out of hand. Each of us wrote out a dare on a piece of   
paper. One by one we had to pull out a paper and follow the dare if   
not we faced a consequence. The consequences were discussed in   
advance but as a marine I felt I could do anything my drunk friends   
might come up with. You would think law school students might have   
some sense, but as we started going I got worried. I pulled out my   
dare and knew I couldn't do it. I thought the consequence was much   
better. Anyway the following week I went into Sally's dad's office and   
he gave me implants. I only went up one size but it sure made a   
difference to the guys around me."   
  
"What was the dare?" asked Harm.   
  
At the same time Tiner said "You got into a bet were the losers had to   
get breast implants."   
  
"Colonel with consequences like that the stakes must have been   
high." said the Admiral.   
  
"Well, the person who made it through the most, there's and then they   
could pick up the dares of anyone who chose the consequences   
wouldn't have to prepare any cases for our study group the next   
semester" answered Mac.   
  
"You still haven't told us what you had to do." protested Harriet.   
  
"I'm not going there." answered Mac.   
  
"Yes you are, Colonel." said the Admiral.   
  
"Sir." protested Mac.   
  
"Out with it." said the Admiral   
  
"Well, my dare was to strip down have three nude and explicit pictures   
taken of me and allow them to be posted around campus for a week."   
she said. "Let me say it was not the worst of the dares by far and   
almost everyone went for the consequences. Sally's dad had four of   
us in his office that week, and the guys enjoyed a night out the   
piercing parlor."   
  
"Ohh, what did they get pierced." asked Tiner, excited at the juicy   
story.   
  
"I don't believe that is part of my dare, and since I never got to enjoy   
them, I can't tell you if it makes a difference." Mac smirked. "I did   
check to make sure they didn't cheat but other than that, I decided   
other than study group, the people I was hanging out with were a little   
wild for my taste."   
  
"You checked them?" asked Harm not believing the revelations of the   
evening.   
  
"Hey, they had the gall to measure each of us before and after, most   
of the girls insisted on checking out there piercing first, not that the   
guys minded." she replied. "And now before an more questions come   
up, I'm out of here, let me and that if I hear an inkling about this story I   
will make whomever live to regret it."   
  
Staring after her retreating form for a few minutes, the JAG staff was   
amazed at what they learned about each other, especially Mac. Soon   
after they all began leaving, wondering what the next unusual topic   
might come up.  
  
THE END 


End file.
